My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other
My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other is a reality-drama series revolving around Samuel Sanderson and his two pets, he "best friends", who have a heated rivalry with each other. The series was pegged as a reality series for the first eight seasons, but when the first scripted episode aired in the show's ninth season, the reality genre was dropped. Series overview Cast and crew Executive producer History NBC (Season 1-8; 2004-10) Jimmy Allen created the series and pitched it first to FOX in 2002, who turned it down. He next pitched it to NBC, who picked up the series for a 13-episode first season. Season 1 premiered on September 17, 2004 as NBC's only reality TV series. M2BFHEO was granted a primetime slot, which it managed to hold. The first season held strong ratings, but it was critically panned by critics. NBC dropped the episode order down to 8 as a compromise to critics who called for the series to end. Despite the reception, M2BFHEO was renewed for a second season the day of Season 1's finale. Season 2 premiered on February 19, 2005, once again to strong ratings. NBC ordered a full 22-episode season. The series accumulated a large following, and ratings increased. NBC renewed the series for a third season, once again with 22 episodes, while Season 2 was still airing. Season 3 premiered November 10, 2005, the same year Season 2 had premiered. On November 10, 2006, Season 4 premiered, also with 22 episodes. On July 6, 2007, NBC announced that Jimmy Allen would no longer be serving as executive producer. He was replaced with Oliver Puze, whose own series had recently been cancelled. No official reason was given for Allen's termination. However, in an interview, Allen said: "They wanted my show to go one way. I wanted my show to go the other way. They solved their problems by firing me." Season 5 began on September 22, 2007, with new producer Oliver Puze at the helm. The episode order had been decreased to 13 episodes. Oliver Puze's season was critically acclaimed, and achieved spectacular ratings. Critics called the season "a rebirth of My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other. Oliver Puze really knows reality shows, and this new direction is paying off." Oliver Puze returned as executive producer for Season 6, which premiered August 4, 2008 with 13 episodes. Season 7 begun on April 23, 2009 to good reception. However, the series experienced a drastic drop in viewers. Nevertheless, NBC renewed M2BFHEO for Season 8, which premiered on November 14, 2009 to awful ratings. The series continued to suffer almost nonexistent ratings through Season 8's 13 episodes. On December 7, 2009, NBC announced that the series would not be renewed for a ninth season. ABC (Season 9-11; 2010-13) On February 10, 2010, just before the season finale of Season 8 aired, ABC announced that it had purchased the series from NBC for an undisclosed sum. NBC, which had not expected the purchase, changed the story of Season 8's final episode, which had previously been marketed as the series finale. ABC appointed a new executive producer, who announced her plans to change My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other from a reality series to a scripted drama. Many fans and NBC producers were outraged at ABC's changes. ABC quickly spun into produced of Season 9. Elizabeth Rutin was appointed as the new executive producer. She was a major advocate in transforming M2BFHEO into a scripted drama series. ABC ordered 26 episodes for Season 9, which premiered on ABC on November 14, 2010. The new scripted series gained a major increase in ratings compared to Season 8, and it quickly became ABC's most-watched drama. My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other aired in the prime time slot at 7:00, attracting millions of viewers. Despite opposition towards the change, the scripted episodes were well-received by critics, calling it "the greatest comeback story of all time". ABC renewed the series for another 26 episodes; Season 10 premiered on November 25, 2011. Season 11 begun on November 14, 2012, also with 26 episodes. In June of 2012, while ABC was producing Season 12 of My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other, executive producer Elizabeth Rutin was involved in an automobile accident. She was forced into a coma, and production of Season 12 halted. Uninterested in replacing Rutin, who could no longer work on the series, ABC sold the series to CBS. CBS (Season 12; 2013) CBS ordered 10 new episodes for Season 12. Henry LaDon, an experienced producer, was appointed as executive producer. Season 12 premiered on July 22, 2013 to mediocre ratings. The season received mixed reception. CBS was not willing to produced a thirteenth season. CBS offered My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other to the BBC, who declined. Finally, the CW accepted the series. The CW (Season 13; 2014) Henry LaDon, the executive producer of Season 12, continued to executive produce Season 13 with the CW. Season 13 premiered on the CW on February 3, 2014 with 16 episodes. Season 13 continued to receive low ratings, but it marked a significant improvement in scripts. The CW began producing Season 14, but it was then approached by NBC. NBC bought back the series for 13 million dollars. NBC (Season 14-15; 2014-16) NBC had become interested in the series once again, and purchased it from the CW. Jimmy Allen, the original creator of the series, was appointed as executive producer for Season 14. "It is my dream. I love this show and I never wanted to let it go," he told the media. Season 14 premiered on Halloween 2014 on NBC. It contained 22 episodes and was well received. However, the series had been pushed to a daytime slot. In May of 2015, Jimmy Allen stepped down as executive producer. He gave no reason, and was quickly replaced by Gregory Durke. Season 15 premiered on September 16, 2015 on NBC, produced by Gregory Durke. The season also had 22 episodes. Netflix (Season 16-17; 2017-18) Without any notice or official statement, Netflix acquired My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other was a Netflix Original Series. Gregory Durke continued to serve as executive producer. All 10 episodes of Season 16 were posted on Netlfix on May 5, 2017. Season 7 was posted on Netflix on January 20, 2018, again with 10 episodes, and with Gregory Durke still producing. OWN (Season 18-24; 2019-24) The Oprah Winfrey Network, which was seeking scripted drama, purchased My Two Best Friends Hate Each Other from Netflix on March 30, 2018. The network began production of Season 18, which premiered on October 4, 2018. Season 18 had 30 episodes, and was executive produced by Oprah Winfrey herself. The season contained several cameos from Oprah. OWN found great success with M2BFHEO, which became their most-watched series. On May 4, 2019, OWN renewed the series for five more seasons. Season 19, Season 20, Season 21, Season 22, and Season 23 all had 30 episodes, and they all enjoyed good reception and acceptable ratings. On July 25, 2023, OWN announced that Season 23 would be the final season. OWN was not open to selling the series, making it impossible for another network to continue the series. For Season 23, Oprah Winfrey invited Jimmy Allen to co-producer the final season with her. He accepted. Season 23 premiered on February 20, 2024 on the Oprah Winfrey Network. It had 30 episodes, and was executive produced by both Oprah Winfrey and Jimmy Allen. The two-hour long series finale aired on September 17, 2024, the series' 20th anniversary. Season 23 was critically acclaimed and had record-breaking ratings. The series finale, which was written and directed by Jimmy Allen, brought a close to the story of Samuel, Lila, and Daisy. Cast Main cast *Samuel Sanderson as Samuel Sanderson (Season 1-23) - The frustrated and overwhemled referee of Daisy and Lila's heated quarrels. He is always distraught, and extremely upset that his best friends hate each other. Sam is constantly being asked to choose between Daisy and Lila, which he can never bring himself to do. *Lila as Lila the Dog (Season 1-23) - A female boston terrier, one of Sam's best friends. She is usually happy with Sam, until Daisy appears and she becomes enraged. *Daisy as Daisy the Cat (Season 1-23) - A female short hair cat, one of Sam's best friends. She is always casually on the sidelines, and is notoriously apathetic compared to Lila. She has a deep distaste for Lila, and it neutral towards Sam. *Demi Cosgrove as Miranda Cosgrove (Season ) - A new addition to the Bonding House in Season 18, Miranda List of episodes Season 1 (2004)